Father, Please Love Me
by SheLovesGreenTea
Summary: AU. Stiles is Harvey's biological son, but will Harvey accept him? How far will Stiles go to be loved by his father? Join these two in a struggle to understand and appreciate each other, while riding a roller coaster called life. No wolves. Lots of fluff. R & R!-Review!
1. The Call

**The Call**

Harvey Specter does not care. He simply chooses not to get emotionally attached to people. Okay yes there's Donna, Jessica, and Mike, but they're only representing him, right? Nonetheless, he's not the type of guy to give hugs or show his emotions.

Harvey mentally noted his schedule, but was interrupted by Donna, who hastily entered his office.

"Harvey, it's for you," she said, holding the phone to her chest.

"Not now Donna."

"It's really important," she pressed on.

Harvey looked up at her wide persistent eyes, and then held out his hand. Donna strolled over to his desk and handed him the phone, with a final glance she exited his office.

_This better be important._

"Hello, Harvey Specter?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"Hi, this is Dr. Benjamin." Her voice was jittery, and he could tell she sounded nervous." I looked at the some of your blood tests, and my other patients. How do I say this? Mr. Specter they were a match."

Harvey abruptly leaned at the front of his desk, eyes the size of dinner plates. What does she mean they were a match? Who was he related to?

Dr. Benjamin cleared her throat and continued. "We have already informed him, and due to his young age he is to come and live with you. In fact, he's on his way right now and should be at the airport very soon. Mr. Specter, Stiles Stillinski is your biological son."

Harvey dropped the phone, eyes and mouth wide and open, still trying to process all that the doctor had said. He had a _son. _No, this can't be. He Harvey Specter, the best closer in the city, heck probably in all of New York was a_ father_? Oh hell, he was in for a ride.

"Donna, cancel all my meetings!" Harvey called, and headed for the door.

Donna sat confused and her eyes followed Harvey, as he paced down the hall. "Where are you going?" She called after him.

"The airport!" he shouted back, and disappeared from her view.

**PLEASE READ!**

**I've always thought it be kind of cool if Stiles was Harvey's son. Forgive me, I know it is short, but I want to see what you guys think. I really, really, really, NEED YOUR OPINION! SO, please review, it's the only way I'll know if I should continue. Thank you guys SO SO much for reading!**

**Xoxo, Jasmine **


	2. Meet and Greet

**FPLM chp2**

Stiles Stilinski twiddled nervously with his fingers. It was an old habit he picked up when he was younger. His whole life had changed ever since they informed him that his father was alive and well, but it all seemed too good to be true. No one accepted Stiles for Stiles, except for Scott his best mate, and of course his mother.

"He should be here any minute now, Stiles." Ms. Brie his agent said.

Stiles nodded and continued to play with his fingers. Thousands of thoughts raced in his mind. Curse his ADD that's always making things harder for him.

Time passed, and what was actually a few minutes of waiting felt like hours. He really just wanted to jump on a random plane and fly to India, Turkey, Kentucky, anywhere but here! Butterflies weren't in his stomach, instead giant swans that immediately attack you every time they see a large portion of bread. And let's just say Stiles is holding stacks of bread all for those swans that represent his nervousness.

Stiles felt a light tug on his sleeve that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I think that's him." She said excitedly.

Stiles' heart hammered as his eyes quickly scanned every direction for his father, but couldn't seem to find him. There was at least a hundred people shouldering him and walking towards him.

"Ms. Brie."

Stiles froze.

There was something about that voice that told him he knew exactly who that was.

Ms. Brie smiled and shook Harvey's hand. "Hello Mr. Specter."

_This is the end._

Stiles slowly turned around, but kept his head down, staring at Harvey's shoes.

He looked into Harvey's eyes, and could suddenly feel his heart melt like wax.

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

They looked like father and son. Even a blind man could tell. He had the same dark wood hair, those tiny moles on their faces, mouth shape, and of course Harvey's brown eyes that locked onto his. To conclude, put Stiles in a suit and he'll look like Harvey Specters younger twin.

Harvey held out his hand and awkwardly. "Harvey Specter."

_Feel the earth move and then._

Stiles gently shook Harvey's hand. "Stiles."

They would have shaked hands all day if Brie didn't cut in. "Well I'm sure Stiles needs to get settled in."

Without another word he started walking towards the exit. Stiles stood there until Harvey turned around and said," Well, are you coming or not, kid?"

_Feel my heart burst, again._

Stiles reached for his suitcases, but Ms. Brie held her hand in front of them, stopping him. "Stiles, do behave."

"No problemo," he said, and ran to Harvey almost tripping while doing so.

Ms. Brie sighed, and then turned back and headed for California.

* * *

Stiles looked out the window, admiring New yorks busy streets and tall buildings. Where were they going?

"Where are we going?"

Harvey turned and looked at Stiles, who by all means was desperate to avoid eye contact.

"First things first, you need to get settled in, so where going to my…our condo."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. And silence was sometimes an unusual thing for Stiles, considering the fact everyone back home always told him to shut up. He silently prayed that Harvey wouldn't find him _that _annoying, and that it wouldn't always be this awkward silence between them. Who would want that?

The car pulled over in front of a tall building. Harvey thanked Ray and stepped outside. Stiles quickly got out of the car and speed walked towards Harvey, hauling his suitcase. They eventually reached Harvey's condo. He fiddled with his keys and finally opened the door.

Stiles stepped in after Harvey, mouth opened wide. "You live here?" He said in awe.

Harvey watched the teen, amused. "What do you think, kid?"

This place spelled luxury with a capital L. Expensive leather couches were placed on one side of the room, and a classy kitchen on another, not to mention the stunning view, and a plasma screen hanging in the living room area.

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Stiles said while touching the kitchen counter, and then circling the apartment once more.

"It is, and don't ever call me dude!"

"Then what should I call you?"

Harvey took a minute to think. "Harvey is fine."

"Okay. You could call me Stiles instead of kid all time."

"I only used the word kid about three times."

"Four, now counting."

Harvey rolled his eyes. He sounded just like Mike. Lord knows he doesn't need another Mike. "Come." He said.

Stiles reluctantly followed Harvey. They went down the hall and stopped in front of a door, which was probably his room. Harvey twisted the door knob. "This was a guest room, but considering the fact I didn't have any time to prepare, viola."

His new room was pretty spacious, but still a thousand times better than the other foster homes he's stayed in. One king sized black and white bed was backed up against the center of the wall, a desk and chair on one corner, a dresser next to his bed, closet, bathroom, and a –

"Oh my God is that a batman bookshelf!" he squeaked.

Harvey's phone vibrated in his pocket, "Hello. Yeah, he's"-

Harvey looked at Stiles to see the hyperactive teen lifting his arms in the air as if the bookshelf was made of pure gold. He looked pretty funny.

"He's alright." Harvey chuckled, and walked out into the hallway his voice drowning within the walls.

After Harvey left Stiles plopped on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. This was it. He had a family now. After his mother's death Stiles was on his own, meaning he had no one, but now he has Harvey. What if everything turns out okay, and if not what's the worst that can happen?

_He could disown you if he wanted to, _a nasty voice whispered in his head.

_**Ah, but he wouldn't have taken you under his wing if he didn't want to, **_another said.

Stiles felt caught in between. What if Harvey was forced to take him? He will have to see when the future comes. Only time can tell. Stiles reached for his phone and called Scott, telling him all that has happened since he left.

* * *

**Ello! I just wanted to say that I will be continuing to write this. I am thankful for you guys reading my story! Next chapter will be longer! **

**Song: 'SkyFall' by Adele (I couldn't resist)**

** Xoxo, Jasmine (/****◠‿◠****)/**


	3. Shattered Glass

**Sparkle, Sparkle**

**AU: ELLO! I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I had school and all that jazz. This chapter has some language in it. This is part 1 and there will be a part 2 soon. I do not own suits. Enjoy!**

He had a son. Oh God he had a _son_. There was a 16 year old sleeping in his condo right now, and just when he didn't have enough responsibilities. Harvey hasn't talked to his family for quite some time. Well, there's his younger brother which he checked on occasionally. What if he dreamt all this? Maybe, he had two much whiskey the night this stressful dream occurred. Harvey sat up and put on his well-tailored suit, and walked to the guest room. He opened the door and peaked inside to find Stiles sprawled out on his stomach, hand dangling from the edge of the bed, peacefully sleeping. No it wasn't a dream. This was all real. He was about to leave when he heard mumbling.

Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his sleep whimpering. "Mh s'ry."

Harvey paused then stepped closer to Stiles hovering above him. What was he going to do with the kid? He can't just leave him here; God knows how the apartment would turn out. Maybe he'll take Stiles to work just this once, but how was he going to explain this to everyone? Mine as well announce it to the world that Harvey Specter has a long lost son whose clumsy and weird, not to mention his given name.

"Stiles." The kid didn't even flinch. "Stiles get up," he tried louder.

Stiles shot up, "Hmm what happen."

"Get dressed we're leaving."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and stifled a yawn. "Why so early?"

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're done," he said ignoring Stiles' question.

Five minutes later, Stiles entered the kitchen fully clothed. Harvey placed a bowl of cereal in front of the sleepy teen as an act of kindness for someone like him. Dragging his feet along the way, he slumped in the chair and began devouring his breakfast.

"Damn, kid. Did they at least feed you anything while you were at foster care?" He was just like Mike. His appearance was described as scrawny, but at least he wasn't short for his age.

"Mmhm," was Stiles' reply. "So, w'ere 'r ee going?'

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He snapped. Ugh, great. He just got the kid and he's already is sounding like a father. "And to answer your question we're going to Pearson Hardman."

"What's that?"

"A law firm."

Stiles gulped down his cereal. "You're a lawyer?"

"I did say law firm."

"Cool."

"Finish up; I don't like to be late."

Stiles snorted in his bowl, "Yeah, woke me up at frickin' 7:35AM." He muttered.

"What was that?" Harvey asked.

"Uh, nothing." He said quickly and placed his empty bowl in the sink. "Let's go."

* * *

Stiles blabbed the whole car ride, but the benefit of it though is that he got to know more about the teen. For instance, he's a talker no doubt, likes some girl named Lydia, played lacrosse, and is obviously sarcastic. He normally would be annoyed with his character, but he's so entertaining to hear. Ray pulled over the side walk in front of Pearson Hardman. This was it, it was time to face his fears and answer all those questions that would soon aim at him. Harvey stepped out of the car just in time to see Mike lock his bike. Out of all days he chose to come to work early today, great.

"This is new. Keep this up and I might as well give you a raise." Harvey said approaching Mike.

Mikes eyes lit up," You mean it?"

"No."

"You always know what to say to upgrade my mood."

"Listen I want you to meet someone."

"Oo is it another date of yours?"

Harvey's face twisted in disgust. "No! Don't go all pedo on me kid." Harvey turned around and saw Stiles looking up at the sky, as always his head in the clouds. "Stiles!" Stiles jerked back in shock and inclined his head towards Harvey, and jogged towards him.

"Mike meet Stiles. Stiles this is Mike, my associate."

Mike held his hand in front of him and Stiles shook enthusiastically. "Sup, I'm Harvey's-"

"Let's get going shall we ladies?" he interrupted, and entered the building.

Stiles turned and faced Mike, "Does he always lower your self-esteem like that?"

Mike pretended to think for a moment before answering. "Only about 99.9% of the time."

They followed Harvey into the firm. Now that was a close one. It's not that he didn't want Stiles to _fully_ introduce himself, okay maybe a small part of him did, but it's just that he wanted to do it himself. There was no use in keeping it a secret because people were bound to find out eventually. So, when the puppy actually asks him 'What's your relationship with this 17 year old kid who looks like you, and by any chance are you two related?' _Then _he'd have to answer, but as of right now he hoped Mike would keep his mouth shut. Harvey stepped inside the elevator and quickly pressed the button. Mike groaned as the elevators doors closed in Harvey's smirk.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Stiles snorted.

"Yeah well, knowing Harvey that wasn't surprising at all." Mike said and stepped in another elevator only to be followed by Stiles.

"So, is he always this mean?"

"Huh, yes."

"Really?" Stiles said. "So, it's not some temporary thing?"

Mike glared at him, "Are we talking about the same Harvey? Because the Harvey I know is always is verbally mean. "

Stiles just hummed in response. As they waited Mike grew sort of fond of Stiles. They chatted about their favorite books, movies, music, most of which they had in common. He learned that the boy was a fan of many things he was a fan of, and to top it off Harvey's almost treats him the way he treats Mike. Almost. When they stepped out Mike pointed in the direction of Harvey's office. "That's Harvey's office." He heard his name being summoned by Harvey. "Well, that's my cue. It was a pleasure meeting you Stiles." With that said Mike took off.

"See you later!" Stiles cried. He walked towards Harvey's office and from a mile away he could it be something as luxurious as his condo.

Donna looked up from her computer. "Um, little boy you can't go in there." She called.

Stiles moved away from the glass door and stepped in front of her desk. "But, I'm waiting for Harvey."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh…no."

"Then you can't go in."

"You don't' understand I'm close with him."

"No you don't understand. No appointment, no Harvey. Besides I've known him for years. I think he would mention that he is close with a fourteen year old boy."

_Damn, she's scary. He thought_.

"Donna, be nice." Harvey teased while approaching. Stiles silently prayed in relief and scurried in after Harvey. Stiles gaped in awe at the signed basketballs, baseballs, expensive leather couch, the stunning view, now he knew what his dream office would look like. When Stiles' back was turned Donna mouthed 'Who's the kid' to Harvey.

'Later' Harvey mouthed back. He shifted his attention at the teen who circled his office gaping at everything as if he were in Solomon's treasure vault. "Sit down before you hurt yourself." He said.

After touring around the office Stiles handpicked a record. "Who's 'The Spinners'?" he asked. What he really wanted to ask was that hasn't he ever heard of mp3? However, knowing Harvey, even with his sarcasm, wouldn't dare ask that. Especially when he wanted Harvey to like him.

Harvey snatched the record from Stiles' hands. "I'll have you know that 'The Spinners' were the most defining pop bands of their time."

"Soo, no Coldplay?" Harvey glared at him. "Okaay that's a no. What about the Joe Bros? M'kay that's a no too. Hmm...One direction?" This time Harvey glowered.

"Harvey, Mike needs you for the settlement meeting with Johnson." Donna said through the intercom.

Harvey pointed his finger at Stiles before leaving. "Sit here and don't touch _anything. _Understood?_" _

Stiles nodded, and Harvey left.

* * *

Harvey walked into the room to find a red faced Thomas Johnson screaming at Mike. Truth be told, this man was so outraged that he could hear his insults outside of the room. And just when you think Thomas' anger management was totally controlled. Today was not his day.

"-YOU AND YOUR DAMN FIRM!"

Harvey started immediately. "You could either sue which if you ask me is a pretty dumb thing to do considering the fact that your argument isn't even strong enough to stand on its own or you can settle." Harvey said curtly.

"I AM NOT SETTLEING YOU PRETENTIOUS BASTARD!" 'Giant' Johnson roared.

"Last chance Tom. You can tell your dogs to sniff for something that's _adequate _to back up your case, but trust me you will find nothing." He finished, pushing the contract towards him.

Stiles walked in and that's when everything went downhill.

* * *

(_**BEFORE STILES WALKED IN)**_

Stiles was bored. He was tired of throwing the baseball up in the air and then catching it reluctantly. His eyes bore holes into the ceiling. Man, he regretted not charging his phone. He could have listened to music, played games, text Scott, but no he just had to be lazy! His mind traveled to this morning (pshh it was still morning) when Harvey stopped him from revealing who he was to Mike. Was Harvey ashamed of him? Embarrassed maybe? Sure he talked excessively sometimes and was clumsy, but surely he couldn't be that bad?

Donna cut his train of thought through the intercom. "Pouting gerbil come here."

"I'm not a gerbil," Stiles said approaching.

"Then what are you?"

"Abominable Snowman."

"That's real funny. Listen, I need you to take these files to Harvey." She said and handed Stiles the files. He saluted her and went on his way.

* * *

Stiles walked in and paused awkwardly, oblivious to the previous fight. "Um Donna sent me to give you thes-"

"Not now Stiles." Harvey snapped.

Thomas shifted his attention to Stiles. "Another one of your little bitches came to bite."

"Leave him out of this." Mike said defensively.

"Screw the settlement. Get your ass out of my firm." He barked.

Tom stepped in front of Harvey, invading his personal space. "I'm going to make you regret the day you messed with me." He said gritted through his teeth.

"I'd like to see you try." Harvey retorted.

To everyone's horror Thomas' huge self charged at Stiles with sonic speed and grabbed helpless teen, his feet hovering above the ground. As soon as Thomas threw Stiles he immediately made contact with the glass wall, breaking everything into little tiny pieces.

"STILES!" Harvey screamed and dropped to the floor beside his son. Everyone had seen the horrible scene unfold before them.

"Someone call 911!" Mike shouted.

Harvey held Stiles' head in his hands, a horrific bloody gash on the side of his head. "Stiles wake up!" Harvey said frantically. Stiles groaned. It felt as if someone had stuck tiny needles all over his body and banged his head with a hammer. The pain was unbearable. "Stay with me kid."

"S-top…yelling," Stiles managed to say. Everything was so _loud_.

"I'm gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch!" he fumed.

Mike put his hand on Harvey's shoulder. He's never seen Harvey this angry, even when he got busted for getting high. "Don't. Let's worry about Stiles now. You can kick his ass later."

Donna rushed in to see what all the commotion was about, but then stifled a scream and knelt down before the three. Harvey gently lifted Stiles' head onto his lap, brushing out the small pieces of glass out of his hair. "I look like Edward Cullen don't I?" Stiles said.

"Nothing can stow away your sarcasm, can it?" Harvey asked.

"No," he moaned.

The paramedics rushed in and lifted Stiles onto the stretcher. Harvey, Mike, and Donna followed them all the way down to the first floor. Harvey saw them handcuff Thomas Johnson. Now he must make his move. With one final glance at Stiles he jogged to Thomas. Harvey slammed his hand against the roof of the car and lean in, so that he was face to face with that monster. "If you EVER come near that boy again or even my firm mark my words I will hunt you down, and end you right on the spot!" Thomas smirked as the car drove away. Harvey climbed the ambulance and sat down next to Stiles, eyes never leaving his boy. He almost lost a son he just earned. Today was _**so**_ not his day…


	4. Panic Attack

**STOP!**

**Hey guys! *Hides behind Harvey* Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in a while well, because I don't know where this is going. Fear not! I'm still continuing, but I am now ****OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS! ****If I like your Idea I will try to the best of my ability to write it, but you must REVIEW. Also, bear with me on this one it's a combination of Harvey's and Stiles' POV. Alrighty then on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Suits or TeenWolf.**

Harvey paced in the waiting room and stared at the clock for the millionth time. How could have things gotten so wrong so quickly? And more importantly, what was taking so long? It felt like he was waiting for hours. He has lived with a list of things added to his conscience, but this case was entirely different. What if Stiles had some serious brain damage done onto him? He was already informed that he had ADD, and if it was serious then he'd have to live knowing that because of him he made an innocent kid retarded.

Mike and Donna stared at him as he paced back and forth. Both of them were still shocked from the previous chaotic event. And to see Harvey so worried was still foreign to Mike. There were times where Harvey had shown that he cared for Mike by saving his bum multiple times, but still the way he screamed…

"I'm sure the doctor will be out any minute." Donna said, breaking the tension.

Mike felt guilt wash over him. If anything he should have been the one thrown into a glass wall. After all, he felt that he had been the one to upset that psychopath. "Look Harvey, I'm so sorr-"

Harvey stopped pacing. "Don't even go there Mike."

"But it's my fault." He continued.

"No it's _my _fault. Did you bring him to the firm? Did you tell him to enter into that room?"

"I did." Donna murmured. If she hadn't given those files to Stiles then none of this would have happened.

"Enough with the 'it's my faults', alright? That boy is my responsibility, so quit trying to take the blame, both of you." Harvey snapped curtly. Seriously, were they saying this to try and make him feel better? Because it clearly wasn't working.

"Mr. Specter."

Harvey turned around and saw the doctor approach. _Finally_, he thought. If he'd have to wait another minute...

"How is he?" Harvey asked anxiously, hoping the answer would be a positive one.

The doctor smiled. "He's a very strong lad. He has a concussion but not too bad, and we've managed to take out all the pieces of glass off him. You are his…"

"Father," he informed.

Donna and Mike looked at each other. You could tell they were thinking the same thing. Is Harvey serious or he just wants to see Stiles and needs an excuse? They do look strangely alike in features, so it's natural to assume.

"Right this way then." The doctor said and led them down the hallway. He opened the door revealing a mummified, hyperactive teen that had no charge left within him.

Stiles' head was wrapped in white cloth and he was sleeping, but not peacefully. He was pale and his arms were wrapped as well and small bruises covered his face. He looked completely lifeless and drained as if he were in a coma, but thank the Lord he wasn't.

"Jeez kid..." Harvey whispered and sat down in the chair on Stiles' left. If a man points a gun at you, you have 165 other options than getting shot. But what if the gun wasn't pointed at you? What if it was pointed at someone else? In this case, the gun was pointed at Stiles and Harvey never saw it coming. This was his entire fault.

Donna stood beside Harvey and placed a hand on his shoulder, and Mike stood on the other side of the bed pouting like a puppy. They all watched his chest rise up and down as he breathed. He wished Stiles would open his eyes.

"Harvey were you serious back there?" Mike asked, though a part of him apprehensively guessed the answer.

Harvey was silent for a minute then answered, "Yes." In a tone that was barely audible, but everyone heard it crystal clear. Neither Donna or Mike spoke after that, nor asked how. They were too stunned to utter a word. Mike had once joked about there being a little Harvey Specter wearing a three piece suit, but he wasn't serious. His boss was in no way shape or form parent material; this was clearly proven wrong.

After an hour or two; Harvey told them to go home and that he would call later. Having no choice, Donna and Mike exited together still shocked and curious as ever. Harvey would soon tell them everything, yet it killed Donna because she was always the first to know.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the bright light above him. What happened? He felt so weak and his whole body felt as if it were on fire. Not to mention his head, it felt like some banged a hammer then threw glass…wait a minute. The word glass definitely sounded familiar. What was even more familiar was the shape in front of him.

"'Ey 'arv'y," he murmured drowsily, recognizing who it was.

"Stiles," Harvey breathed and immediately sat up straight. "You look like hell."

The teen groaned in agreement and lolled his head side to side shielding his eyes from the world. "Looking comes with feeling, my friend."

"Remind me to never let you near my clients."

Stiles sighed in agreement once more and looked up at the ceiling aimlessly. "I hate hospitals," he suddenly whispered. It was true. Ever since the car accident he hated everything that had to do with hospitals. The sirens, the blood, and his mother's lifeless eyes that remained open, still haunted him in his sleep. Plus, they made him feel abnormal because something was always wrong with him. Whether it was something physical, mental, or emotional it was all messed up. He was a mess.

Harvey stared at the bandaged teen. Something in him wanted to ask why or what happened before, but silenced his heart. Even though he only knew him for a month or two he could see something buried under the smile that Stiles flashed every now and then. He did it when they first met, when he felt like crap yesterday morning when he woke him up, heck even when Stiles was on the floor with shards of glass sticking in his flesh and a huge, bloody gash on the side of his head the kid still smiled! But Harvey could read him. Harvey could read anybody. It was his job.

"Get better and we could leave." He said, crossing his left leg over his right knee casually.

Images flashed in his mind and Stiles bit his lower lip trying to keep his emotions under control. He has to get out of here. August 14, the day of the accident replayed in his mind and no matter what he can't push his mother's scream out of his head. You see, the thing that sucks most about being Stiles is that he is messed up in the area he'd sacrifice anything not to be; his mind. It's one thing to have a heart ache and another to be constantly tormented by your thoughts. He would pick heart ache any day.

"Harvey, can we get out of here?"

He thought about it 'till Stiles added, "Please?" A little bit more desperately. Luckily the doctor was right outside when he left the room.

"How long does Stiles have to stay?"

"Not long." The doctor replied. "Why, is he uncomfortable?"

"Yes." Harvey said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Who the hell is comfortable in hospitals?

"Well I suppose," he said rummaging through some papers, "he can leave. Right now comfort and rest is all that matters Mr. Specter. I will be right back with the release papers."

While the doctor strolled away, Harvey popped back into the room. Concern swelled in his chest when he saw Stiles' back arched, bowing his head, while hold onto one of the rails attached to his bed.

"You're not supposed to be up-" He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Stiles' back was heaving up and down, hands shaking, and his breathing terribly uneven.

_Nononono, get a grip before he sees you, _he thought. The last thing he needed was for him to have a panic attack in front of Harvey, of all people!

The bloom of concern grew into a tree inside his chest. What was going on?

"Stiles!" he cried and ran to the hyperventilating boy.

Stiles' wet, wide, glossy, eyes fixed onto the identical brown ones in front of him. This was _not _happening. His panic grew more when he suddenly stopped breathing altogether. Harvey panicked as well, but thanks to the years of being a fine lawyer he worked well under pressure. Moving the boy was sure as hell going to be painful for him, but desperate times call for desperate measures, as Jessica said to him once.

Harvey grabbed his calves, and as soon as he pulled Stiles to the edge of the bed, Stiles' body screamed in pain. Ignoring the stifled scream that can from his almost purple face, Harvey cradled Stiles' head onto his chest, breathing in and out drastically.

"Breathe Stiles…that's it…" he said in between breaths.

Stiles exhaled all the air in his lungs and his breathing slowly evened. Color regained in his face as the red seeped away. He closed his eyes and clutched the hem of Harvey's shirt, listening to his heartbeat. A child like gesture, but it was what he needed most at the moment. Sometimes his mother would do this for him. Back then when she was still alive, he didn't get panic attacks of course, but it was a comforting gesture that he always cherished, and now Stiles can cherish it again with someone who wasn't a stranger anymore.

Harvey placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders and gently pushed him back, eyes never leaving him. After a long, intense, awkward, silence he broke it. "What the hell was that?" he asked angrily. When Stiles didn't answer Harvey grabbed his chin and tilted upwards, so his eyes would lock onto Harvey's dark ones. Harvey asked again even though he knew what it was, and when Stiles didn't answer once more he asked a different one. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't _they _tell me about this?" (**A/N**: **He is referring 'they' to the foster people**)

He flinched under Harvey's voice. "They never knew." Stiles whispered. He tried to break the intense eye contact by tugging his face away, but Harvey just tightened his hold.

"Why?"

The question was so simple, but the answer so harshly true. Why hadn't he told anyone?

_Because telling someone wouldn't make them go away. _He thought.

"Is everything alright?" a voice said.

They both turned to see the doctor. Just before Harvey was about to speak Stiles clutched his arm in a death grip, eyes pleading not to tell of what just happened. He looked at those chocolate brown desperate eyes, debating whether or not to spill. If he did then maybe they'd have to stay at the hospital even longer. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Everything thing is fine. We're just getting ready to leave." Harvey answered.

"Well then here are the papers." He said, handing them to Harvey. "Remember to get lots of rest Stiles and take your meds. Good bye to the both of you." he took off with the nurses chatting behind him.

Harvey sighed heavily and took out his pen scribbling quickly on the clipboard.

Stiles felt his panic subside a little bit and he savored this little peace he had, for he'd have to face the wrath of Harvey later. What was he to do or say? No one but Scott knew of his panic attacks and he was grateful that his best friend left him alone about it.

Stiles' feet made contact with the cold floor as he slowly stood up cracking a couple joints in his stiff back. He hung on to the rail and steadied himself.

Harvey looked up from the now signed papers and stood up. "Can you walk?"

Stiles nodded in response. He felt like complete and utter crap, as if he were waking up with the worst type of hangover. Oh how he longed for his soft bed and warm blanket's.

Slowly stepping out of the room, Harvey watched like a hawk, and placed a hand on Stiles' back guiding him outside the hospital. Ray opened the door for them seeing that Harvey was heavy handed. Harvey mentally noted to give him a raise. Ray truly had perfect timing.

Stiles slowly sat in the car, as did Harvey. He was _so_ exhausted. All he wanted was sleep, wonderful dreamless sleep, in his soft bed.

Harvey looked out into the dark city, deep in thought. What was Stiles panicking about? He had an experience with panic attacks once when his father died, and all the guilt in the world came crashing down onto his shoulders, but that was it. However, something in the look Stiles gave told him that this was not his first. Panic attacks are devious things. They sneak up on you when you're at your most vulnerable state. Harvey knew this and so did Stiles. Stiles knew the feeling more though, because of having much 'practice'.

Harvey snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something nudge against his knee. He looked down to see Stiles' head in his lap, clearly getting comfortable. He heard himself sigh in annoyance, but slowly found himself smiling a moment later. Mike one time leaned against his shoulder asleep after they visited a client late one night, but in the end Harvey elbowed him awake and he started muttering drowsily about the can opener. Chuckling at the memory, he traced the moles on Stiles' face with his finger, carefully avoiding the bruises. Stiles clearly found it soothing when he scooted closer to Harvey. He always argued with people on how they were 'birthmarks' and not 'moles'.

Ray smiled through the rear view mirror at the touching scene before him. Harvey blushed slightly and looked out the window again. This did not mean he cared…okay fine maybe a little.


End file.
